


Soldier, Poet, King

by DeredereWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie dies, MAGIC!!, Medieval Fantasy AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory is the cultural norm, Slow Burn, all relationships except lukadrigaminette are background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: A prince of destruction and his shadowOn a quest for answersA lady of luck and her confidanteOn a quest to healA traveller of light and his companionOn a quest to aidA vessel of future power and her mentorOn a quest to honorA king of misplaced anger and his prisonerOn a quest for lost love
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Soldier, Poet, King

A prince of destruction and his shadow

on a quest for answers

A lady of luck and her confidante

On a quest to heal

A traveller of light and his companion

On a quest to aid

A vessel of future power and her mentor

On a quest to honor

A king of misplaced anger and his prisoner 

On a quest for lost love

~~~~

Seeing, knowing, and loving all their lives

Quietly over food, two strangers and a shadow 

Flames in the sky and energy of pink light up the world, her fear running her out of town

In a home of magic, four becomes five

In the court of dragons, she sets off to prove her honor

~~~~

The shadow placed a wicker basket onto the ground. Light fell through the leaves, casting green and gold across the small being. The shadow heard footsteps and soft singing. The prophecy was correct. He picked up a stick and snapped it over his knee. The humming stopped, the footsteps drawing closer.

“Hello?” she asks.

She's blonde with eyes greener than the finest emeralds, a perfect match for the child. If the shadow had seen them together out of context, he would've assumed they were related by blood. 

He hides among the foliage before she can see him. The baby begins crying, startled by the sudden noise. 

She walks into the clearing and gasps. She picked the baby up out of the basket. He hushed up quickly. “Gabriel, over here.”

A man with silver hair and ice blue eyes drew close to her and looked over the child in his wife's arms. “Who would leave a child in the woods?”

“I don't know,” Emilie answered. “We can't leave him out here. He’s the answer to our prayers, my dear.”

Gabriel leaned into her. “If that is what you wish, love.”

She shadow had done his part, the prophecy fulfilled. 

~~~~

Plagg heard the laughter of a child among the chatter of the busy streets. One of the other mages, Trixx, was in a phase where she loved everything about human culture and her birthday was coming up soon. So Plagg had gone into the city to find a gift for her.

Something small bonked into him and he heard a thud as it hit the ground. It was a child, maybe six or seven, hair gold and eyes emerald. Following quickly behind him was the woman from all those years ago. 

Had any other kid bumped into him, he would've glared and told them to watch themself. But this kid had something about him, something Plagg felt he had to protect.

Ah. The kid was a part of another prophecy wasn't he? That was usually what happened, seeing as Plagg was one of the ‘chosen’ who helped prophecies along.

Mages were beings chosen by the fates to help the timeline go smoothly. They were given prophecies to help fulfill and whenever one approached, they always happened to be in the right place to help. The oracle delivered prophecies to the mage settlement every now and then.

“You okay?” he asked the kid.

The kid looked up at him. “Yes, sir.”

Plagg helped him pick up the things he dropped. “Be more careful, kiddo.”

“Okay,” the kid said.

He was stiff and quiet. He didn't seem like he knew how to interact with people very well. Plagg would have to fix that.

~~~~

Adrien huffed, his sword training taking a lot out of him. Plagg sat on the side of the field. He’d taken on the role of advisor to the prince about three years ago on his tenth birthday. Adrien didn't remember meeting Plagg at all as a kid, but that didn't really matter. 

Plagg wasn't any closer to figuring out what prophecy Adrien was a part of, but even if he didn't figure it out before it was set in motion he could figure it out along the way.

The queen had been sick lately. She wasn't doing well and the medics weren't sure why. It was getting harder for her to breathe day by day. They weren't sure how long she'd last. 

Gabriel and Nathalie were by her side almost every day, but they were falling apart. They were careful not to let Adrien see it, for they didn't want to break that illusion of a happy family, but Plagg could tell it was getting more difficult by the day.

Emilie was evidently the one holding the whole family together. Gabriel was paying less attention to Adrien, pushing him off on his sword instructors and tutors. He and Nathalie had almost stopped talking entirely. Nathalie was really only there under Emilie’s request, being her girlfriend for years even before Emilie had met Gabriel.

Adrien threw himself into his studies, trying so hard to make his family proud among all the chaos. He was running himself ragged, trying to make others happy. 

Plagg watched it all, just trying to be there for Adrien when no one else had the time. He was a good kid and didn't deserve it. But Plagg could never heal people. It was never something he was good at. Even with his magic, he was better at destruction. It was something he regretted in times like these.

But all he could do was watch.

~~~~

Plagg looked around at all the faces he never cared enough to know, weeping for the woman who’d brought them together. Nathalie and Gabriel stood apart, the space between them where Emilie used to stand like an endless void. Adrien stood next to Plagg instead of either of them, the man everyone called Gorilla on his other side (Plagg realized that probably wasn't his actual name but he never protested the nickname). He shook with quiet sobs.

The weather didn't even have the decency to be bad. It was sunny, light dappled through the leaves on the trees. It was almost like Emilie was there, projecting her personality on the weather in an attempt to make the funeral goers feel better. It didn't work, if that was really what was happening.

Plagg was used to death. He was immortal. He’d been around for thousands of years. That didn't mean he wasn't sad about Emilie’s death. He would miss the kind woman whose singing rang through the castle on rainy days. But he didn't cry. 

Plagg, feeling taller among the hunched posture of the rest of the people around the coffin, put his arm around Adrien, who leaned into him, shaking with grief.

~~~~

On Adrien’s eighteenth birthday, Gabriel approached him with two scrolls. He told Adrien that they were prophecies that were to come to fruition soon and Adrien had to figure them out. Adrien didn't protest. He took the scrolls and promised he’d do his best.

Days later, he told Plagg about them and about them apparently being soon.

Plagg sat down on the nearest chair, reading them over. Something in his heart seemed to tug at the prophecies and when he looked back up at Adrien, he  _ knew _ .

Plagg explained everything. Why he was there, what he could do, and how he was chosen by the fates to help prophecies go properly. He told Adrien he would help him through the whole thing and if Adrien happened to be a part of the prophecies, he’d mentor him in how to control the magic that he would inevitably have.

~~~~

Plagg and Adrien walked through the town, a couple weeks after Adrien's 20th birthday. They had deduced that the “prince of destruction” was likely Adrien and if they were correct “his shadow” was Plagg. Though where Gabriel got these prophecies still remained a mystery. He wouldn't talk about it with Adrien, which was concerning. 

Some of the townspeople were gathered in the square, talking among themselves. Adrien greeted them.

“Ah, Prince Adrien! How are you this fine morning?” one of them asked.

If Adrien remembered correctly, his name was Max. He was a nice guy, a scholar of the sciences. Adrien didn't know much about it but it sounded cool.

“I’m well,” Adrien smiled. “And you?”

One of the others, someone who Adrien believed was called Alix, spoke up. “We were talking about how there's a ton of magic users going missing in the southern towns.”

Adrien didn't actually know this was happening. “Do you know any of the details?” 

“Not a lot,” Max said. 

A third person, a rather tall man by the name of Kim, said, “It looks like if they're being taken, the kidnapper is moving in a line.”

“Oh yeah,” Alix confirmed. “They’re moving in order and making their way across.”

“But we don't know for sure if it's a kidnapper,” Max said, elbowing Alix and Kim. 

“Yeah well, it sure looks like it,” Alix rolled their eyes.

“What was the last town hit?” Plagg asked.

“Branson, last I heard,” Kim said.

Adrien nodded. “Well, we have to be off, but have a very nice day.”

He was met with various statements of “You too” as he dragged Plagg off to a local cafe. They got a table and ordered. While they waited, Adrien spoke. 

“The prophecy says that we're looking for answers right? Well what if this is the question we're supposed to be answering?” Adrien said.

Plagg leaned back in his chair. “I dunno kid. Magic users are going missing and both of us have magic. That seems like a terrible idea, heading towards places with a sudden shortage of magic users.”

“Well what if they come here? They only seem a couple towns away,” Adrien said. “We can stop them before they get here.”

“I dunno, kid. This seems dangerous,” Plagg said. 

“Quests are dangerous. C’mon, Plagg! This could be what the prophecies are talking about!” Adrien said.

Plagg stared him down as Adrien gave him those stupid kitten eyes. Plagg cursed himself silently for teaching the kid that move. “Fine.”

“Woo!” Adrien cheered, earning stares from the other cafe patrons. 

~~~~

Adrien and Plagg rode out of town on their horses, heads held high, bags full of supplies.

They didn't plan to be gone too long, a month at the very most, and they'd hit the closest town in two ish days, where they could rest and replenish their supplies if necessary. 

When they explained to Gabriel their plan and why they wanted to do it, he was against it. Until they mentioned the prophecies were a part of what led them to that decision. That gave Plagg reason to be suspicious. He didn't voice his concerns, but they were there.

~~~~

Plagg and Adrien entered the tavern, the sign outside advertising vacant rooms as a drawing point. Adrien sat at the only empty table while Plagg went to talk to who they assumed to be the owner. A man with black hair that faded into a vibrant blue entered. He was beautiful and gave a sense of calmness. He locked eyes with Adrien and walked over.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” Adrien smiled.

He sat in one of the empty chairs and put his satchel down at his feet. “My name is Luka.”

“I’m Adrien,” Adrien introduced himself. “Are you from around here?”

The man shook his head. “No. I’m passing through. I’m actually heading home for my sister's wedding and the spring festival. You?”

“I’m actually on a quest,” Adrien said.

“Oh?” Luka asked. “What's your goal?”

“I’m trying to find out why magic users are disappearing,” Adrien said. “And apparently there are others I’m supposed to find?”

“Maybe I could help?” Luka offered. 

Adrien thought for a moment. Ah, what could it hurt? He dug through his bag and handed Luka the copies of the prophecies he’d made before they left. Luka read through them both and then pointed to a line in the second one.

“This part, ‘flames in the sky’. During the spring festival, we do fireworks to celebrate. Maybe that's where you’ll find whoever’s referenced here,” Luka said.

Finally, he had an idea of what to do! Granted, it was a vague notion, but still! “Could you lead my friend and I there?”

“Sure,” Luka shrugged. 

“Thank you,” Adrien said. “Let me buy you dinner.”

“Ah, you don't have to,” Luka said.

“It's the least I could do. We were mostly winging it until now, so you’ve helped a lot,” Adrien said.

“If you're sure,” Luka said.

The two chatted over food, joined soon after by Plagg, who’d managed to book himself and Adrien a room for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I, like the fool I am, have chosen to write yet another fic. Chapter and fic titles from Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh Hellos. 
> 
> I have everything plotted out! It's slowburn for the main ship, fair warning. Polyam relationships aren't anything out of the ordinary in this universe and because Adrien's the only one here whose parents in canon could've plausibly had a third, I've decided to display that with him first. I'll expand on it eventually but yk.


End file.
